The Ring
by bakurasveela
Summary: This is my old story The Ring for some reason it was removed. anywat please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

DEFAULT CHAPTER: KISARA& AKIRA

Bakurasveela: Hey this my first fic so don't go too hard on me people . And don't expect the next Harry potter . ENJOY!

Warning : OC & Lemon in other chapters.

"Akira ... Akira what's the rush "asked Maria as she ran up to her . "Akira you look like you've just seen a ghost" . Akira didn't acknowledge Maria she just handed her a small object wrapped in a white cloth . "Maria ..... Be careful there's a lot freaky shit going on, kisara was found dead this morning. Do you remember when you gave us those points of the sennen ring ". "Uh ....yeah what about it?" asked Maria . "Well Kisara's was glowing yesterday and now she's dead. All they could find was a small patch of skin with the sennen symbol on it the rest of her body was mangled beyond recognition ". [Oh my god poor Kisara ... it's all my fault] thought Maria as she silently began to cry. "Maria I'm giving you back my point of the sennen ring ..... Good luck Maria you'll need it" said Akira as she walked away.

Maria placed the remaining points of the sennen ring [which were all glowing] in her sock drawer. She changed into a long orange polo shirt and black shorts. Maria went downstairs, lay on the couch and turned on the T.V. "We interrupt our regular programming to bring you this important announcement. A young woman who has been identified as a Miss Mikojing, Akira. She has been found in an ally no to far outside of her home. Her body mangled and contorted she only managed to mutter a so called"spirit of the ring "before she passed on. We strongly advise all civilians to stay indoors until the criminal is caught this is Jane Kurogasa reporting for channel 7 eye witness news ..." Maria turned off the T.V, eyes wide with a combination of shock and fear. "Oh my god I forgot I forgot I gave Akira 2 points of the sennen ring, she only gave me one .... How can I be so stupid?" Maria screamed.

Maria went around her house locking all the doors and windows. It had gotten dark, she couldn't see but she made her way to her room and plopped on her bed. Maria clapped her hands and the lights came on. [She has clapper weird no, stupid ... I don't know I don't have one]. She shifted sides and saw a pair pf chocolate brown eyes staring at her. "Aieeeeeeeeee" she screamed as she shot out of her bed and stumbled to the floor. Maria's long black hair covered her face as she reached under her bed and got her pepper spray.hidding it behind her back. She slowly stood but there was no one there [what the....]. Maria heard the clapping of hands, the lights turned off. Maria tried walking toward her bed room door until she heard chuckling. "L-listen w-who ever you are I don't have any money s-so p-please l-leave b-before I call the p-police" stuttered Maria. "Now why would I want to do that"?

[Who ever this guy is I ... I think I remember ...]. "I don't want any trouble j-just p-please l-leave" said Maria as she clapped her hands together still hiding her pepper spray. The lights flashed on and she could se the boy. [God no....].

Cliffhanger yay!

The faster you review the sooner you'll get your next chapter. See ya


	2. The nightmare begins

Bakurasveela: I'm hurt you didn't review [sobbing]. But It's cool I made a lot of errors in the first chapter so don't judge my writing. No flames. And forgot to mention I don't own Yugioh. Enjoy the next chapter! WARNING SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER I'M WORKING ON OTHERS

Chapter 2: So the Nightmare begins

"No" she whispered. [OH MY GOD IT'S BAKURA!]. He could see the terror in her eyes . "Surprised ?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face as he slowly started to walk toward Maria. "you should be after all you did steal the golden points off my sennen ring and threw the remains into the deepest part of that god forsaken forest!" yelled Bakura as he slammed his fist on her nightstand.

Maria started to back away until she felt her back against the wall. "So you're g-gonna k-kill me . Just like you did my friend's is that right" stuttered Maria as she tightened her grip on her pepper spray. "No I'm going to torture you so brutally that you'll beg for me to kill you .... But if you surrender what I desire . I will spare you" said Bakura as he pinned her to the wall .

Bakura began to gently kiss and bite at her neck. One of his hands began to wander to lower back and down to her ass{I'm saying ass not rear deal with it}. Maria tried to push him off he only started to grind into her. She managed to get one arm free{the one with the pepper spray}. "Baku .... Get off of me!" Maria screamed as sprayed Bakura in the eyes and kicked him in the groin.

Bakura fell to the floor. Now instead of cursing at her or yelling in pain , he simply laughed insanely and licked his lips. "I would start running if I were you" he said as his eyes shone crimson red as if they were bleeding. Maria reached into her sock drawer and got the remaining points of the sennen ring . She ran down the stairs and out the door not bothering to put shoes on nor lock the door. She held the remaining points of the ring close .

"CRAAAAASH!" . Maria's bedroom window was now only shattered pieces of glass. Bakura had jumped from her bedroom window and shockingly enough landing on his feet. Maria dashed down the street "somebody please help me lord somebody help me !"She screamed as was constantly looking behind her to see Bakura smirking evilly walking at a slow pace as if tormenting her.

Maria ran frantically loosing sight of Bakura and dashing into the police station. And up to the front desk .The officer from what she could see had spiky blonde hair but the shadows created by his hat hid his face. "Officer please I need protection a gun or something , there's a sadistic freak out there hunting for me . ......I think he's gonna kill me .. hello are you even listening to me !" yelled Maria as she stood on her toes trying to see his face.

"Of course I've been listening my darling" said the officer slyly . "It can't be ....." Maria backed away from the desk slowly retreating toward the door. The officer got down from the desk and removed his hat. "This can't be happening I killed you ..... I saw you die" said Maria who was still retreating toward the door until she backed up into something cold. She carefully turned her head. Maria could have sworn her hair turned white with terror.

"You didn't think you could actually escape us" said Bakura as he pulled her close . She felt Mariku behind her "Now be a good girl and give us the remaining pecies of the sennen ring and you won't befall the same fate as your friends" he purred as he began to stroke her hair. "Never" she whispered.

Please review!


	3. Lies

Bakurasveela: I'm writing this chapter for my only reviewer. Sad isn't it. But life goes on I suppose hope those of you who don't review enjoy it and I think I'll raise the rating for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh ........ But I will soon enough...

Chapter 3: Lies

"Never" she whispered .Maria felt Bakura's grip on her tighten in anger. "Never say never" Mariku purred as unsheathed the dagger that was hidden in the sennen rod. He began to slowly slice her left shoulder.

Maria bit her lip she didn't want to scream, she knew it only please them and that was the last thing she wanted to do. "I suggest that you give me the remaining pieces of my sennen ring before we are forced to skin you" said Bakura. [I can't give up, I can't ..... Unless].

"O-okay stop, y-you can have it j-just promise you'll let me go" Maria stuttered. "Of course just hand them over" said Mariku as he held out his hand. Maria gave him two {A/N: Did you hear me people TWO!} points of the sennen ring. She felt Bakura's grip loosen, she took this opportunity to run.

Maria wondered how much time would pass before they realized that she had tricked them. She gave herself a small smile in self praise. "YOU VILE WENCH HOW DARE YOU!" Maria gulped and began to run faster. [I am sooooooo screwed].

Maria's eyes were filled with fear as she looked behind her to see Bakura and Mariku furious and they were gaining on her fast. "Lord somebody help me!" she yelled. "Don't bother your foolish God can't save you, no one can!" Bakura yelled. [He's right everyone in the entire city has locked themselves in their homes. And I doubt that any one would help me ....... What's that sound?] Maria turned her head to see a black civic honking its horn with the headlights blaring.

"What the hell". The car was at the point where the front seat was parallel to her. The window rolled down to reveal the driver. "Ryou!" It was none other than Ryou Bakura, the white haired boy she thought she freed from the evil powers of the sennen ring. "Get in the car, NOW!" he yelled using all his strength to push the door open even at the cars current speed. Maria practically jumped into the car. The door instantly closed.

"Ryou what the hell is ...? AIEEEEEEEE!" Maria screamed as Mariku grabbed the front of her shirt pulling her outward towards the open window. "RYOU HELP ME PLEASE!" Maria screamed. She looked strait into her attacker's eyes and saw something that didn't belong. Tears had welled up in Mariku's eyes "Run... if you value your life, run as far as you can from this place .... Please ...." Before Mariku could say another word Ryou rolled up the passenger window crushing Mariku's arm in the process. Mariku released her, Maria fell back into the seat with a small thud.

Ryou lowered the window letting him tumble onto the hard road .Ryou raised the window again and then faced Maria. "Are you okay did they hurt you ?" he asked concern filling his voice. Maria had forgotten it seemed her terror filled state numbed the pain cascading from her left shoulder. Maria didn't say anything she just winced in pain and stared at her shoulder.

Ryou followed her gaze and gasped when he saw the large amount of blood flowing from her shoulder. "Great Scott! Maria hang on I'm taking you to the hospital this very minute" said Ryou as he began to examine her wound, and then he returned his focus to the road. [No ... I can't .... They'll find us ...They'll hurt more innocent people.... I won't allow anymore people to get hurt just because I screwed up.]

Maria reached toward the steering wheel and grabbed Ryou's hand. Ryou stared at her in shock. "Maria what's going on ...?" Maria stared at him with a weak smile. "It's okay Ryou .... It's really not that bad, after a while ...... the pain is starts to numb ...... Just drop me off at my house ...... your yami broke my window, I need to call someone so they can fix it in the morning" said Maria between gasps. "Woman are you mad that cut's deep, and by your bleeding it's probably scraped bone. You're going to that hospital whether you like it or not!" Ryou yelled.

"I can't Ryou I'm the one they're after ..... and I know they'll kill anyone who gets in their way ....." tears began to flow from her eyes "please Ryou I don't want anyone else to die , please Ryou no more ..... Please". Ryou stared at the heartbreaking sight before him. His friend who had saved him from the living hell his yami was putting him through, was begging him not to save her. Ryou was not ignorant to the fact that if she didn't get medical treatment she would most likely die.

"But....." Ryou sighed "okay I won't take you to the hospital, if it makes you feel any better. But I'm not taking you back home, end of discussion". Maria took her hand off Ryou's and sat back in her seat. During the ride Maria began to wonder. [Why didn't Mariku kill me ...? He had the perfect opportunity he could have slit my throat right then and there. And why was he crying.....] Maria turned her head and glared at Ryou.

[Is it possible there's something Ryou isn't telling me]? "Ryou...." Ryou turned his head and averted his concentration from the road. "What is it Maria?" he asked innocently. Maria narrowed her eyes in suspicion "you wouldn't lie to me?......... Would you Ryou?" All fell silent.

I beg of you PLEASE REVEIW See ya . If you don't...... then damnmit . .


	4. Cadavers in the closet

Bakurasveela: Hello I am so confused I Can't upload anything and I have up load every thing from scratch THIS SUX!!!!!. . This is Chapter 4. There is a bit of romance/angst between Ryou and Maria. And Ryou's usual sweet British self ...... not gonna happen in this story. Read on you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Maria.

Chapter 4: Cadavers in the closet

All was silent. Ryou gave her a smile "of course not, what would give you that idea". [No Ryou wouldn't ....... He'd never]. "Forget it .... Must be the blood loss has me all flustered" Maria said nervously. Ryou smiled and gave her a small laugh as he returned his attention yet again to the road.

Ryou pulled into his driveway and helped Maria out of the car. They walked to the door, and were stunned to find a message on the door. It read: **_Surrender to the darkness if not I shall take every mortal you hold dear and allow t he shadows to consume them. _**Ryou walked closer toward the door "Blood......". "What do you mean Blood......Ryou .....? ?" Maria asked trembling in fear. "This message is written in human blood" Ryou said calmly.

[This can't be happening ...... this kind of stuff only happens in twisted horror movies]. Ryou offered his hand to Maria. She clutched his and they went inside. Everything was pitch black.

**_Drip....Drip.....Drip._** "What the ..... Maria stay right here I'll see if I can find the Bloody light" said Ryou as he let go of her hand and started feeling around the room. [Ugh .... What's that smell ....... It's like someone died in here]. "Ah I found it!"

The lights flashed on. Maria found that she was standing in a pool of blood. Drops of blood coming from above caught her attention. She looked up and screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. The reason for Maria's outburst of terror.

Ryou's father was hanging from their chandelier; eyes gouged out and mouth open as if he were still screaming. Two arms of the chandelier pierced through his collar bone. And on his chest there was a message carved into skin. The message read: **_Surrender to the darkness._**

**__**

Maria ran to Ryou and clung to his chest and to sob. Maria ignored the pain in her arm and began to sob. "Ryou I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I'm sooooo sorry!" Maria sobbed.

Ryou pried Maria from his chest. He firmly grabbed her by her shoulders but not firm enough so he wouldn't but not firm enough to aggravate her wound. "Don't waste your tears on me Maria. It's not your fault..... It was a cruel twist of fate that took my father away not you so no more tears ...... okay" said Ryou as he wiped a tear that was trailing down her cheek.

"But Ry..." Maria could not finish her sentence for Ryou silenced her with his lips. Ryou pulled her against his chest. He bit her lip lightly. Maria gasped allowing Ryou to slip his tongue into her mouth. Ryou continued to ravish her mouth, only parting for air. [Wow he just..... It wasn't a dream he really just...kissed me].

They were both silent for few moments. "I'm sorry Maria that was uncalled for ....." "No Ryou it-it's alright.... Really it was kind of ...enjoyable" said Maria as she lowered her head in order to hide her blush coded cheeks. Ryou smirked {A/N: yes Ryou smirks I've seen it people. No possession all Ryou...... Thank you for your time}

"C'mon I'll take you to my room that wound is stating to look rather nasty" said Ryou as he grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her up the stairs. "B-but Ryou your father....... what about him?" asked Maria as she stopped at the base of the staircase. "At the moment I can't see his condition getting any worse... however you have a near fatal wound that can be treated .... So I'll treat you first..." Ryou explained as he tightened his grip on her wrist and dragged her into his room. Maria sat on his bed.

[ Their something strange going on ...... I know there's corpse downstairs but for some reason that smell ..... It seem stronger in this room ......] Maria alone while Ryou had gone away looking for a first aide began to sniff the air as dog would to find where the vile stench was the strongest. [It smells like it's coming from...... his closet?]

Bakurasveela: I had to cut this chapter short but I'll see If I can update this story from New Jersey Seeya..... And please review.****


End file.
